


Things Tommy Didn't Need To Hear

by Minewtisloveminewtislife



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Its sex on the bunk beds from tst movie, M/M, Smut, Top!Minho, bottom!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minewtisloveminewtislife/pseuds/Minewtisloveminewtislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come sleep with me" Minho said. Thomas brows knitted together, why would Minho want newt to sleep in his bed with him. "I doubt we'll be doing much bloody sleeping" Newt chuckled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Tommy Didn't Need To Hear

Thomas shouldn't eavesdrop. 

He couldn't sleep when he heard the whispers. "Newt" came a quiet voice. It looked like everyone was asleep. 

"What Min?" Newt asked, from across the room. Thomas quickly closed his eyes, so Newt wouldn't see he was awake. "Everyone's asleep" Minho said, Thomas could actually hear the smirk on his face. "And" newt asked, sitting up on his bed, across from Thomas.

"Come sleep with me" Minho said. Thomas brows knitted together, why would Minho want newt to sleep in his bed with him. "I doubt we'll be doing much bloody sleeping" Newt chuckled, standing up and walking over to the bunk bed, that Thomas and Minho shared. Thomas was really confused now.

"What about Tommy? We'll wake him up" Newt said. "That shank sleeps like a rock" Minho said. Newt smiled and climbing up on top of the bed. Minho pulled newt on top of him, kissing him hard. Newt started to pull Minho's shirt off, forcing Thomas to hear Minho moaned quietly, as newt bit his lower lip. 

Thomas's eyebrows shot up to the top of his head as he realised what they were doing. Newt stopped kissing the taller boy as Minho's shirt got pulled over his head. He grabbed newts shirt and tugged it over Newts head as well.

As soon as it was off, Minho attacked newts lips again, as he pulled newts pants off. "Shuck I was worried We'd never get to do this again" Minho panted. Newt pulled him in for another kiss "I didn't even think i would make it this far" Newt said and Minho quickly pulled away, looking at the blonde. 

Thomas felt like he was hearing something he wasn't never meant to hear, but he couldn't leave. "Hey" Minho said, cupping his cheek. "We are going to make it to the end, you and me, you got that?" Minho asked. Newt nodded smiling a little. "Good" Minho said, kissing him again. Once they got Minho's pants off, they were both panting again, from the lack of oxygen that was coming from all the kisses, not that they were complaining. 

Minho stuck his fingers out and Newt quickly started sucking, them covering them in salvia. Newt turned on his hands and knees and Minho slowly pushed one of the wet fingers in his hole. "Ugh min hurry" Newt whined. Minho slowly put the other finger in, making newt moan. "Shh baby you'll wake them up" Minho said as he pushed the last finger, in stretching him out. 

"Minho please I need you" newt cried. Minho stood on his knees, lining himself up and carefully pushing in. "Move Minho" Newt hissed. Minho started slowly, feeling the bunk bed rock back and forth under, them Newt was letting out quiet moans and Minho as trying not to grunt at the pleasure he was feeling. 

Thomas's bed rocked back and fore as he listened to his friends moan above him. Newt arched he back as tears came from the corners of his eyes. "Min.... I'm-m going to-" Newt cut himself off with a moan, right as Minho covered Newts mouth with his hand, to silence his loud moan, from his orgasm. 

After a few more thrust, Minho came and the bed stopped moving. Newt laid down next to Minho, close to the lager boys chest. "I love you" Minho said. Thomas almost choked hearing, that he never thought Minho would ever admit to loving anyone, then again he had no idea his two best friends were in love with each other. 

"I love you too" Newt said, turning his head up and kissing Minho softly, quietly going to sleep.


End file.
